Near to you
by Basileya
Summary: —Pareces nueva, si piensas por un segundo que voy a dejarte ir sola —sentenció Ron de forma rotunda, sin dejar lugar a los cuestionamientos o a las dudas. O a las oposiciones—. Estamos juntos en esto, Hermione.


_¡Hoooooola! A apenas tres horas de que termine el año y con la familia en la habitación de al lado diciéndome que salga ya (como es lógico XD), vengo para dejaros mi regalo atrasado de Santa Claus, o el regalo para despedir el año, lo que mejor os parezca. Vuelvo con un **Romione** que espero que os guste. Y, ahora, ¡a leer!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer, pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Near to you**

El estado que precedía al sueño, ese duermevela en el que te sumerges justo minutos antes de dormir, siempre agudizaba los sentidos de Ronald Weasley.

No sabía si solo le pasaba a él, ya que lo lógico sería lo contrario, que los sentidos se resintiesen a medida que te vas quedando dormido y no al revés. Pero era algo que le ocurría desde pequeño. Y, últimamente, desde que había acabado la guerra, ese pequeño estado le duraba más que entonces. Era mucho más consciente de lo que le rodeaba cuando estaba a punto de dormirse. Podía sentir la textura de las sábanas en su piel, el olor de la madera del suelo y... las pisadas que estaban bajando las escaleras en ese mismo momento.

Un momento, ¿pisadas? ¿Quién demonios estaba despierto a la una y media de la madrugada?

Ron, frotándose los ojos levemente con la mano cerrada en un puño, se apoyó sobre uno de sus antebrazos intentando afinar su oído. No le hicieron falta más de cinco segundos para adivinar de quién eran aquellos pasos. Reconocería cualquier cosa que ella hiciese o dijese bajo cualquier circunstancia. Lo que no podía entender era qué hacía Hermione bajando, a hurtadillas, medio corriendo, las escaleras.

Sin pensarlo, se destapó y, descalzo, tal cual, solo con el pantalón de pijama y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, salió de la cama dispuesto a buscar a Hermione. No sabía por qué le inquietaba que se hubiese levantado, podría ser que se hubiese levantado a por agua o que, simplemente no pudiese dormir y quisiese leer un buen libro en el sofá de la salita. Pero le inquieta, estaba preocupado. Igual porque Hermione llevaba rara dos días y, con rara, se refería a más rara de lo habitual.

La oscuridad solo estaba rota por la claridad que se colaba por la ventana por la luz tenue que irradiaban las estrellas esa noche. Miró por el hueco de la escalera y ahí la vio, bajando los últimos peldaños de la escalera, vestida y con una mochila al hombro. Sí, definitivamente tenía razones para inquietarse.

—¡Hermione! —gritó Ron en un susurro que parecía que la chica oyó; al fin y al cabo se había parado.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Ron creyó escuchar algo parecido a un _mierda_ pero debía de habérselo imaginado. Hermione nunca decía tacos. Apenas tardó un minuto en llegar a la planta baja. Ni siquiera le importaba hacer ruido, aunque, la verdad, agradecía que todos en la Madriguera siguiesen durmiendo.

—Hey, hey, ¿a dónde te crees que vas? —preguntó Ron casi sin aliento dando las dos últimas zancadas que le separaban de Hermione.

—Ron...

Hermione desvió su mirada al suelo, se sentía incapaz de aguantar cómo los penetrantes ojos azules de Ron la perforaban directamente. Estrujó suavemente la pequeña nota que tenía entre las manos, la que pensaba dejar antes de irse, y tomó una bocanada de aire. Sabía que lo que había estado a punto de hacer, si no hubiese sido cazada por Ron, estaba mal, era injusto. Él no se lo merecía. Pero le había parecido que era más fácil.

—Contéstame —pidió Ron cogiendo la muñeca de Hermione para acercarla un poco a él mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Yo... es que me tengo que ir —contestó Hermione de forma escueta.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta —repuso Ron con gesto serio, pero no duro—. Lo que quiero saber es a dónde. Y por qué a escondidas en mitad de la noche.

Hermione sabía a qué se refería Ron. Era lista, le había entendido a la primera. Lo que pasaba era que no tenía ni idea de cómo decírselo. Con todo lo que estaba pasando la familia Weasley ahora mismo, no era el mejor momento para decirles que ella quería ir a buscar a sus padres.

—Australia —musitó Hermione, sosteniendo esta vez la mirada a Ron.

—Eso sigue sin explicar por qué te vas como una fugitiva —alzó una ceja el pelirrojo.

—Porque... Pues porque estáis pasando por muchas cosas ahora mismo como para tener que preocuparos de si voy o dejo de ir a por mis padres a la otra punta del mundo, Ron.

Soltando la muñeca de Hermione, Ron se restregó la mano por la cara. Suspiró. Apenas habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se había librado la batalla final en Hogwarts, y algo menos desde que se hicieron los funerales a los caídos en la guerra, como Colin Creevey, Remus y Tonks, o... Fred. Estaba muy reciente, tanto que parecía irreal que después de tanto tiempo, todo hubiese terminado por fin. Aun les costaría acostumbrarse a despertarse por la mañana sin la preocupación de que había que salvar el mundo o a no tener que adivinar quién era quién cuando aparecía uno de los dos hermanos gemelos. Habría que dejar eso al tiempo, que siempre había escuchado decir que todo lo cura.

De hecho, había pasado tan poco tiempo, estando todo tan reciente como estaba, sintiendo aun ese ambiente de tristeza y alegría... No, no era alegría, era alivio, que lo impregnaba todo, casi de desconcierto, que Ron y Hermione, a pesar del beso, a pesar de saber que estaban locos el uno por el otro, más que eso, no tenían ni idea del punto en el que se encontraban. La situación era demasiado delicada como para plantear nada ahora, y Hermione lo sabía. No quería... agobiar. No quería ser la misma pesada de siempre. No quería que, por intentar acercarse más a él, de una forma nueva, distinta, lo hiciese mal y Ron acabase alejándose de ella.

Aquellos días habían compartido momentos de intimidad, momentos breves y efímeros, la clase de momentos en los que suele dar miedo hablar, y hasta respirar, por miedo a romperlos. Momentos en los que no habían hecho otra cosa que estar el uno al lado del otro, cerca, muy cerca. Y, de momento, era suficiente. Hermione no estaba pidiendo nada más. Quizá por eso no le había dicho nada.

—Pareces nueva, si piensas por un segundo que voy a dejarte ir sola —sentenció Ron de forma rotunda, sin dejar lugar a los cuestionamientos o a las dudas. O a las oposiciones.

Pero Hermione era Hermione, y no sería ella si no replicase.

—Tu sitio es éste, con tu familia, Ron. Te necesitan en casa —dijo Hermione estrujando un poco más la nota arrugada en el hueco que había formado su mano—. No puedes irte ahora.

—Estamos juntos en esto —afirmó Ron y, de pronto, sus ojos se volvieron tan azules que Hermione creía que se ahogaría en ellos. Y Ron podría haber dicho mucho más, como que ella también era su familia, o que no había casa si ella no estaba entre esas cuatro paredes. Pero él no era la locuacidad en persona y creía que lo que acababa de decir resumía bastante bien todo lo que podría haberle dicho y no lo hizo.

—Puedo... arreglármelas sola —y, cuando dijo esto, por primera vez, no lo dijo con voz de superioridad, ni altanera. Empleó una voz suave y cálida, como si quisiera convencerle de que estaría bien, que se quedase en casa con los suyos mientras ella buscaba a sus padres, que ella volvería pronto. Lo que Hermione no había terminado de entender era que ella también era parte de los suyos.

—Ya lo sé, Hermione —sonrió Ron levemente, ahogando su risa en su garganta—. Eres la única de los tres que puede arreglárselas sola. Pero quiero ir contigo. Porque... estamos juntos en esto. No voy a dejarte sola. Así que, deja de pensar que vas a convencerme, porque estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Estamos juntos en esto —repitió Hermione en voz baja, lentamente, lo que pareció ser varios minutos después, para sí misma, no con intención de que Ron la oyese, aunque éste lo hizo. Se lo decía como si no terminase de creerse lo que acababa de oír.

Las manos de Ron, callosas y ásperas, cogieron su cara entre ellas y sintió como la punta de sus piececitos chocaban contra los del chico. Se sentía torpe y tonta. El cosquilleo constante que sentía por todo el cuerpo cada vez que él la tocaba ni siquiera le dejaba pensar y algo muy cálido brotaba en su pecho, viajando a través de todo su cuerpo en una fracción de segundo.

—Siempre.

El murmullo del pelirrojo chocó contra sus labios antes de que su boca cubriese la suya y su rendición fue absoluta. Fue como si una niebla muy espesa les envolviese y en lo único en lo que pudiesen pensar era en los labios que besaban los suyos, en lo deliciosamente bien que se sentía todo aquello. Las manos pequeñas de Hermione se agarraron a la camiseta de Ron al sentir que se le doblaban las rodillas. Todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que había sentido por él, se deslizaba por sus venas y arterias a la velocidad de la luz, dejando que lo cubriese e impregnase todo a su paso.

Hermione fue la primera en romper el beso y dejó caer su nariz contra la comisura de sus labios, aun con lo ojos cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente. Sintió las manos de Ron deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta su espalda y apretarla contra él mientras hundía su nariz entre su pelo. Se sentía tan bien. Permanecieron abrazados así un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto.

—Ahora iremos a dormir y mañana por la mañana nos iremos a buscar a tus padres —murmuró Ron contra su oído sin romper el abrazo.

—No tengo sueño —ronroneó Hermione contra su cuello, adormilada.

—Bueno... —sonrió Ron sin que Hermione se diese cuenta— Entonces nos sentaremos en la salita hasta que se haga de día y, después de desayunar, nos iremos.

—Me parece bien...

Aun medio abrazados, a tientas, entraron en la salita y se acercaron a uno de los sofás que había junto a la chimenea. Hermione se acomodó entre los brazos de Ron en cuanto él se hubo sentado y, el pelirrojo sospechaba, se durmió antes de apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Él también estaba muy cansado pero quería disfrutar un poquito más de aquel momento.

Era ridículo lo bien que se sentía cuando ella estaba tan cerca, o lo mucho que le gustaba su olor y el tacto de su piel, o lo bien que parecía encajar entre sus brazos. Porque, a riesgo de ser un cursi, estaba convencido de que Hermione estaba hecha a medida para él. Les había costado, habían tardado, puede que él más que ella, de acuerdo, lo admitía, pero ahora que lo había admitido no pensaba abandonar, ni dejarla sola. Nunca más.

Puede que la guerra hubiese dejado muchas heridas, y muchos huecos imposibles de llenar. Pero estaba seguro de, sabía a ciencia cierta, que todo sería mucho más fácil si estaban juntos. Y lo estuvieron.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí ha llegado este pequeño oneshot. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha parecido horrible? ¿Un término medio? Sea cual sea vuestra opinión, ¡me interesa! Así que escribidme en esa casilla que tenéis ahí abajo (es que ya no tenéis ni que pulsar en "Review this chapter", mirad si lo tenéis fácil jajajaj) para decirme qué os ha parecido la historia._

_Ando con un alma muy Romione últimamente, envuelta también por sentimientos James&Rose, así que, ya sea con otra oneshot Romione o con el primer capítulo de la otra pareja, muy pronto volveréis a tener noticias mías._

_Ahora ya solo me queda desearos un **feliz Año Nuevo** y que os divirtáis mucho en esta noche de fiesta y disfrutéis de las vacaciones que nos quedan._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


End file.
